Ninas Tears
by Happy Shadow
Summary: Cortex is taken to the hospital after a terrible blow to the head. Though he is aware of the world around him, he cannot speak, or move... only watch the sorrow unfold around his tiny hospital bed. I suck at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Nina's Tears

Cortex is taken to the hospital after a terrible blow to the head. Though he is aware of the world around him, he cannot speak, or move... only watch the sorrow unfold around his tiny hospital bed. (I suck at summaries...)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the crash bandicoot characterers, or logos.

This is a story written by my friends who as far as I know, really enjoy the crash bandicoot storyline! They asked me to put this up... so I did. I did a grammar and spell check for them ( a little bit ) though. xD

Story by lillypoo, and s00kehpuff... (not fanfiction accounts)

INTRODUCTION:

There once was an evil scientist, named Neo Cortex... who lived all alone in his laboratory...

One day, while walking back to the kitchen to get more churros, he fell down the stairs... and suffered a terrible head trauma, and a nasty concussion. His eyes widened, while he lay motionless on the floor... unable to move any part of his body. He attempted to crawl to the emergency phone, where he could press a single button that would allert the ambulances. He first tried to move a finger, but... failed in doing so. After trying to move, he felt extremely tired, so he closed his eyes, and breathed deeply... but to his dismay he fell into a deep sleep.

Several hours later, he awoke to the footsteps of his daughe-er neice Nina... who came to check on him.

"Oh my god... daddy! What have you done? Er... I mean..."

She stumbled...

"Uncle, are you okay?"

Cortex lay on the floor, completely motionless... She quickly pressed the emergency button the tiny phone in the hallway, then ran back to cortex, his still body sprawled on the floor.

After a while the paramedics arrived,

"Daddy should I wait here, or should I come with you?" Nina asked him, as they carried him on a stretcher...

Cortex didn't say a word... not surprisingly...

And so... Nina came anyway, not forgetting to bring her laptop, which she used to e-mail all the people/creatures that Neo knew to allert them that he was in the hospital... and to visit, and bring lots of "pretty flowers".

STORY:

Shadow: I found this... very sad actuly.

The first one to read their email was Cocoa, who thought to herself ; "I'm not bringing him flowers! Who does he think he is? He tried to impersonate me!"

Crash peered over her shoulder, "aren't you going to bring him flowers?"

"hell no..." Cocoa said...

"Why not, how could you be so heartless?" Crash explained... "For god sakes, the guy has head trauma!"

"How do you know that crash?" Cocoa questioned...

"Its says it right there... " Crash said, pointing it out in the email...

"Oops. Guess I didn't read it all." Cocoa said... feeling a little guilty... I still wont go... She watched her brother turn in disapointment.

Crash left the house promptly... He ran to hospital, and up the stairs to the floor on which Cortex was staying... He walked in, and sat down on the small bench near the window,where hetried to comfort a very emotional Nina who satstarring out thewindow, unable to look at her dad in such a condition...

Cocoa soon followed, holding a bouquet of not flowers, but churros... a huge boquet of them... knowing that he loved them... but not knowing that he would nevereven have the chanceto eat them. She walked into the room... Nina sniffled and blew into a kleenex... as Cocoa walked in, she couldnt help but cry... Cocoa sat at the bench, and hugged nina. Quietly, cocoa weeped.

Cortex could see it all... unfortunatley he couldn't move, or even speak. He could see out the corner of his eye that his heart rate on a small screen. It bearley moved... and a small tear ran from hiseye.

He could see a blurr in front of his eyes... it approached nina... he realized that it was the doctor...The Nurseput a hand on ninas shoulder, and all cortex could see was his little girl, nina bursting to into tears... as could hear her cries. Tears ran from even crashes eyes...who covered his eyes with his paws... as he sulked to himself.

Soon, more people arrived... more flowers, more gifts, and more churros were piled hugher and higher into the corner of the room... looking at them, only made everyone feel worse. It was eerie. Looking into the pile of things that by now, most people knew Cortex would never even be able to appreciate.

Soon enough, visiting time was over, Crash and Cocoa had to leave nina by herself with her nearly unconcious father... I mean uncle. Cortex could hear the doctors talking outside the room... it didnt sound good. They were trying to break the bad news to Nina... but werent compleletly sure how to. Cortex on the other hand, could hear the bad news; and he wanted to move, andcomfort nina so much. His heart rate on the moniter suddenly jumped a little. Nina looked up quickly... but looked down again and continued crying softly.

The doctors sighed... one them finally spoke up, as they stood outside of the room:

"Neo cortex will need more than a mircle to be able to ever move again."

"As far as I know, even a mircle would mean never being able to walk, or maybe even speak ever again."

The doctors looked down... And they stopped;

Nina, the tiny7 year old girl stood below them... starring up at them, before quickly running back into the room, and crying. "daddyyyyyyyyyy...?" She cried as she pulled herself up onto the hospital bed, and cried on his shoudler. Cortex lay still on the bed, at this point; he couldnt even tell who was with him.

End of chapter 1. )

Sorry for the bad spelling guys! haha... )


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the crash bandicoot characters or logos... P

NINAS TEARS

Chapter two.

Nina fell asleep, her loud cries were nothing more than gentle breaths, now... as she slept at the foot of the hospital bed.

She awoke several hours later, to the quiet whispers of a nurse... who came in and let her know that the doctors would need her out of the room for a while. The nurse held her hand rather tightly, as she walked her down the eerie corridors of the hospital. The floors were covered in a plasticy-looking marble pattern... with hues of cream, brown, and yellow. The walls were aged; they were once white... but long since had the walls faded into a dull, greyish color... But the yellow floors, worst of all; seemed to seep into everything else in the whole entire hospital. Nina clutched her tiny teddybear... even it; looked yellow while she walked through the gloomy hallways of the hospital.

The nurse took her to a quiet room, divided by a curtain. She assumed that a patatient lie behind the curtain in a hospital bed... perhaps a television, too. She wanted to look in, but she didnt. The nurse dailed a number and began talking with someone on the phone. Nina payed very little attention to her, and the conversation. She starred at a wall, coated with pictures. Each in a tiny, card paper frame...

Nina was little, she hadnt attended school yet, little did she know that she would be starting a few years behind. She held her teddybear in one hand, and nurses cold, gloved hand in the other. The nurse hung up the phone. "Sweetie?" she inquired... Nina simply turned and starred at her.  
"Your friends Crash and Coco are coming to pick you up."

Nina nodded. "Otay." She said, now looking at the nurses shoes.

Nina was dropped off in a childrens room, minutes later. There were a few hospital beds, all of which were occupied with what appeared to be very sick children... One of them was sleeping, which surprised Nina, because of the loudness of the room. In one corner, a tall, black-haired man sat in a chair and read stories to a bunch of kids. The kids were younger than nina; one of them began to cry, and the nurse let go of nina to go and tend to them. Nina sat down right where she was. She picked up a barbie doll that was lying on the floor, and pulled off its head. A tear fell from her eye, but she was smiling a little... She took the disimbodied head, and began to roll it around, while she sat and listened to the screams of loud children, the cries of babies, and the crashing of lego blocks, as mini-lego kingdoms fell down...

---

Meanwhile, cortex was lying; concious in the hospital bed. His eyes were open, but he was completley paralyzed. He watched doctors work on a cast, already on his leg... It must have broken; cortex thought.

"He's also suffered brain damage, and though his leg and arm will heal; he will never move them again."

Cortrex tried to look at his arm but he couldnt. He assumed that there was a cast on it, too. From what he could see; cortex had stitches in his stomach, and left foot. He had a cast on his right leg, and a tensor bandage on his left. He knew that there were more injuries; though he couldnt glance in a different direction to see them...

"You think he'll ever come out of this coma?" A nurse asked, walking in holding a tray with a dozen soups on it..  
"I just dont know yet" Said the doctor... "We'll be checking brain waves and heart rate in a little while."

Cortex was shocked that the doctors thought he was in a coma... He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs... a power of rage came over him for a breif moment as he attempted to scream at the doctors; "I'M NOT IN A COMA YOU IDIOTS!" But...after, he realized that he didnt make a sound. He could hear his heart rate bleeping faster on the moniter... or, was that his heart rate? No. It was... brain waves? He watched the doctors pull a brain wave moniter into view.

"If only they could see or hear what I was thinking..." He thought to himself... misery came over him.

---

Meanwhile, Crash and coco were at the front desk with Nina. Her face was drying, though she could taste salty tears across her cheeks.

Later, when they reached their home... They brought Nina into a tiny room with a bed, that looked like it was somthing that folded out from a sofa. Nina sat upon it; but it was rock hard. The home was cozy, but somehow she liked the dreary yellow corridors of the hospital better. She felt the creamy grey wallpaper, and the fake yellow marble floors comforting. Now she was starring at pattern-curtains; brown walls, and a white dresser with a vase full of flowers. Coco sat down with her... "You need anything?"  
Nina spoke no words, only shook her head slowly... trying to hold in another ocean of tears.

---

More coming soon!


End file.
